New Hope's Happening's
by meganwastaken
Summary: Two years after the rescue of her people, Kel's life at New Hope continues, but Magger is still out there. Common story but my version of it, hope you enjoy.
1. A New Post

AN/ I don't own anything.  
I brought back Fulcher and Lofren from the dead, because I liked them both very much and this if my fanfic so for now they both live.  
And now on with the story.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

New Hope's Happenings

A New Post

Domitan of Masbolle could feel the summer sun on his back through the worn but still suitable fabric of his Riders uniform, the day was a beautiful one, warm. The air filled with smells from the summer harvest, the leaves blowing softly in the breeze. Yet all this beauty was lost to the Sergeant...

'I wonder if Meathead is behaving himself at New Hope. Well with his beloved Yamani Lady there as a permanent residence and the coming baby...and Kel, he has plenty to keep him out of trouble.' The young man smiled at the direction at which his thoughts had gone, 'Yes, and how long has it been since I've last seen mylady Mother? And how beautiful would she be surrounded by brown haired, blue eyed children?' Dom was still thinking of such things when he was thrown from his thoughts by a loud crash,

"Careful with those lads! We can't afford to ask the crown for more!" The leader of the Kings Own and master of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, was heard from across the yard almost as loudly as the crash that had been the object of his yelling. Dom smiled at the man,

"Don't you mean _you_ can't afford to ask their Majesties for more supplies, my lord? Yes sir, I do believe that it was you who was in trouble with the King this week, something about not attending his meetings again, wasn't it Dom?" Wolset, (notories as the rest of third company for aggravating their commander), was trying to keep a straight face as he commented on Raoul's recent headbutting with the king.

"Careful Wolset, you don't want my lord to saddle you with latrine duty right when we get to our new post do you?" Smiles were seen all around from the men, who knew it was a favorite form of punishment from there commander, who seemed to hold it for the lucky few that couldn't keep their foot from there mouths. Wolset was usually one of them.

"Oh your just impatient to be off. You never like to stay in one place for too long Dom." Wolset ducked the dirt clod thrown his way, which was followed by Dom himself, the two wrestled for a bit, the rest of the third shouting encouragement for both combatants. Both broke away laughing, "I'll get you for that my dear commanding officer." The men, including Dom, laughed at Wolsets' comment, and would have continued to laugh had it not been for the booming voice of their commander,

"Now listen up boys.", laughing and joking aside the men gathered closer listening as intently as before a battle, "We all have jobs that need to be done before we head out to our next assignment, until then, get these supplies loaded, and get your gear packet. I'm not sure exactly when we are leaving but it won't be more than a few days. We'll talk again tonight after the evening meal. I should know by then." Dom watched as his commander walked across the yard to Steadfast muttering about kings who used there army like a lapdog and orders over meetings. Shaking his head, Dom starts walking in the direction of his gear,

"Nothing is ever dull around the own."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"I realize this Jon, but you can't expect me to just do what your asking with no explanation!"

The king, known for his diplomatic ways, was losing his patience with the man in front of him. In a small office in the Fort of Steadfast, the king of Tortall sat at a desk, the wind gently blowing in from the only window the room had, on such a nice day the beauty of it was also lost to this man. Gently he drummed his fingers on the carved wood that held his many papers. Before him was his life-long friend and Commander of the King's Own. Both had grown up together, fought battles side by side and both had done great thinks for their country.

"I can and I do Raoul. You might not like this and you must know that i don't, but what choice do i have?" Finding that a simple drumming of the fingers was not going to alleviate his inpatients the king decided to pace behind his desk, as the Own's Commander clenched his fists in his breeches pocket,

"Tell them no, that is your choice. That is your right choice."

"You know i couldn't. Not with the war with Scanra still fresh. Not with Maggur still firmly seated on his thrown. I had no other choice."

"If you let this get out you will endanger them all. Not even the entire Own would be able to keep them safe, let alone just the third. What are you thinking Jon?" Letting the leash on his temper go, the man pounded his hands again the desk, instead of the face before him. Hearing this rare show of temper the king turns to his friend, 'He looks old'...'I wonder what the years have done to me.', after a long pause, one that brings both men to think on the past, Jon breaks the silence,

"I am thinking about ending this war with as little loss as possible, old friend." It is these words alone that stop Raoul from slugging his king, and make him look at his friend...

"Do you really think it might work?" The mens quiet breathing is the only thing heard for several minutes, finally the king sits down and stares at his desk, 'So full of papers, papers for me to sign, many papers sending men to their deaths, their very early deaths.' Looking down at his king, Raoul sees the man that he has followed all these year, make one of the hardest decisions that could be made,

"Yes...I, do."

Raising his hands off the desk, Raoul turns toward the door, "Alright."

The king was yet again wondering if he had made the right decision, if this would be good for all of Tortall, when his thoughts were interrupted,

"Jon."

Looking up the king saw his friend turn around again and look him in the eye, "I just hope that with all they have been through that this is the right thing."

"I do too." But the words were lost to the ruby cheeked man, Jon was meet with nothing more than the face of a closed door.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Sargent!"

"Sargent Dom!"

"In here boys." Domitan was busy cleaning the tack of his horse when he was meet with the worried faces of his corporals, Fulcher and Wolset. "Well boy's what is it, you're not hoping to get back at me this early are you Wolset?" Laughing Dom turned back to his tack,

"No Dom, listen, it's my lord, He's Drinking!!"

"Spirits!"

Dom looked at the men unsure if he had heard them correctly, commander Raoul drinking...spirits? Was that possible? Throwing his work over into his horses stall, he gathered himself up, "Take me to my lord. Hurry."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The mess hall was nearly empty, and dark with few candles being used between meals. The meal wasn't for another few hours and soldiers were used to the cooks shooing them out for taking up space in _their_ hall before a meal, but the big figure of the Own's commander was seen slumped in a corner. The cooks to intimidated by his bulk to come forward for the usual act of shooing. It was this way that Dom found his lord.

"My Lord what are you doing? You're scaring the men and myself if I may be so bold as to say." Raoul turned toward his young Sargent, his eyes were still focused, it was obvious to everyone there that he Haydn't been drinking for long,

"I am enjoying something i haven't done in many years." He turned back to his drink, only to have it snatched away. "Give that back Dom before i demote you."

"Demote me all you want, back to foot soldier in the regular army if you must, but I will not let you continue to drink this." After handing the bottle to Fulcher with an order to make it disappear, he turned back to Raoul and said, "Now tell me what this is all about." Through-out this conversation the rest of the third had made their way into the dark corner of the mess hall. All were waiting intently for Raoul's response, all nervous to hear the reason that could bring their commander to drinking. After a long pause, in which Raoul did't look the least bit sorry to see his drink gone, he looks back at Dom and braces himself for the reaction to come.

"Dom, we have our next post." Not seeing how this could possibly bring his commander to drinking, he waits for Raoul to continue. "It's at New Hope."

Racking his brain for something that could be wrong, Dom losses sight of his commander's face and sees only the walls of New Hope and the people who called it home. Then, "Oh no. Kel! Is Kel alright? Has she been taken?" A long pause is the only answer the man gets, a pause that has Raoul thinking about how nice it would be to see his old squire, so much like a daughter to him, surrounded by little children that looked alot like the man in front of him,

"No Dom, Kel is fine. We will be staying at New Hope for some time, we have strict orders to keep both her and her Fort safe." Another long pause is shared between the men, "Word has gotten out to Maggur... he knows who destroyed Blyce and his killing devices, he knows it was Kel."

Never had third company had so many silences, never had they all been as scared for someone as they were for their Lady Knight. All of them remembered what had happened, two years ago, all had witnessed the death and carnage from rescuing Kel's people. All had witness the tears shed over the dead by their lady.

"Does she know?" Was all Dom could bring himself to ask... 'He loves her.' Looking up at the young Sargent before him Raoul came to the conclusion, 'He really does...love her.' Looking the man in the eye he could see his fear for Kel.

"No she doesn't."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

AN/ Ok I know that kel wasn't in this chapter, but she will be in the next one. After all this is a kel/dom fic. I'm not sure how long this story will be but i promise to make the trip interesting. Please R&R but no flames only constructive criticism please. See you all in the next chapter!


	2. Another Battle

AN/ (again), I don't own anything.  
Thank everyone so much for all the reviews it really keeps me going and it helps me write better. I read them all. Thanks so much.  
I hope you like this chapter as much as the first one┘well enjoy. 

New Hope's Happenings

Another Battle

* * *

"I believe our lady is workin' too hard." The kitchen was a bustle of activity, preparing the noon meal for all of New Hope. "I just saw her this mornin'. She looked real tired. We have to find a way to stop her from workin' herself so hard." Sijuna was kneading dough for the meal.

"Good luck with that love." Dornic the new cook of the fort was heard over the various boiling pots. "I haven' been here as long as you and I already know that there is no way to stop our Lady Knight... at least none of us would be able ta do somethin' 'bout it." Sijuna mock glared at the man who happened to be courting her, "

"Now what do ya mean, none o' us dear?" A smirk was shared between them, one that was not missed by the others in the kitchen.

"Nothin' dear."

"Tha's right. Now, back ta work old man."

"Yes Dear."

* * *

"She's working too hard you know."

"Yes, I know. There is no reason to tell the person who has to heal her for fatigue at least once a week." The usually droning voice of New Hope's chief healer was one of agitated seriousness. "Merric, if you have no ideas to stop her from working so hard, I beg you to leave me in peace."

"Come now Neal, give a man a little more respect. We both know it's impossible to do that. No matter what we do or say she just ignores us and goes on about her work.  
It hasn't been since Raoul's wedding that Kel actually sat back and relaxed." Neal sat at his desk arms folded thinking about his and Yuki's wedding that was a joined one with the Own's Commander. _'She hated wearing that dress. I remember her hiding from Yuki and Buri to keep from her dress fittings. But I can think of a few men who were happy for her presence. I remember the look on my cousins face.'_

"Yes, ever since we returned to New Hope she's thrown herself into her work almost relentlessly. Something has to be done, she is working herself way to hard and she can't keep up this pace much longer."

* * *

Horns were heard from the wall, both men shared a look of worry before running out of the office to the ramparts, "What do we have now Vanik?" The army soldier, a veteran war survivor, never took his eyes off the horizon,

"It looks like a raiding party, sir."

The wind whipped at Neals tunic, forcing him to squint to look out across the horizon. "Kels' outside the walls checking the harvest." Turing back to his fellow knight, he stared at his old friend and they shared another look, "Merric get your squad out there to cover her and the farmers, I'll get the convicts together to follow if needed." He moved back to the wall, searching the land for the enemies' numbers. "Be safe out there Kel, this fort still needs you."

* * *

The fields moved gently in the summer breeze, and the Lady Knight wiped sweat out her eyes. '_It's a good harvest this year; we'll have plenty for this winter.'_ "Tobe, could you bring me that flask?" She was still looking contently out at the fields when her boy tapped her upper arm, the highest part of her that he could reach, "Thank you Tobe." She turned back to the lush fields for New Hope's people, unaware of her boy's scrutinizing stare.

"Lady Kel, are you alright? You've been putting on your Blyce face more than usual, and you haven't been sleeping well, you know that 'es dead right lady. You got nothing to worry about...maybe you should go see Sir Nealan." Looking at her adoptive son's stern face she let a small smile cross her face.

"I'm fine Tobe, I've just been thinking about what I'm going to do when the Crown moves me from New Hope." The usual Yamani mask now covered Kels face. But being used to his ladies ways, he knew better than to dismiss her light tone of voice. He knew that his lady was worried about the people she would be forced to leave behind.

"Lady"... The boy's words were cut short by the horns from the ramparts. Turning from her boy, Kel looked for the sparrows that were always present,

"Nari, send scouts ahead and get their numbers." Her response was a half dozen sparrows flying toward the oncoming enemy. '_We're to far from the fort to make a run for it.' "_Tobe, get me my sword and bow. Everyone get ready, were to far from the fort, get behind the hay stack and be ready to shoot."

The refugees were moving to do as told when they were met with the sound of sparrows returning. "How many Nari?" The bird pecked Kel's hand three times, '_Fifteen in one raiding party? They're getting more frequent too.'_ "Nari send some of you out and worn us when they get a hundred feet ahead of us." Turning back to the refugees, "Everyone get ready there are soldiers coming from the fort we just have to hold them till they get here. Get ready to shoot, don't waste any arrows on impossible shots."

"Lady, here." Handing her bow and glaive over Tobe ran to retrieve his own weapon.

"On my mark." _'I have to keep them safe till reinforcements arrive, they'll be here soon, we just have to hold our own until then.' _ Horses hooves became louder the sound leading on the enemy. "Steady." The sparrows' cries could be heard over the coming of hooves,

"Steady." The raiders heads caped the horizon, '_No mage, thank the Gods.'_

"Get ready, on my mark." The refugees' holds on their weapons sure and controlled, their faces strong willed and ready.

"Fire!"

* * *

"Damn you move!" Chopping another raider from his path, Merric and his squad of soldiers barreled down the dirt rode toward the fields were Kel and the farmers were taking refuge.

"Sir, more are coming from the trees!" Whirling his horse around Merric heard the sound of sparrows burst from the trees, soon followed by another group of Scanra Raiders on horseback and on foot. '_They just keep coming. We'll never get to Kel on time at this rate!'_

"Men, regroup and go for a frontal attack. We have to get to Kel, and these dogs are in our way!" Spiriting his men on with a loud battle cry, Merric rode forward sword drawn. Slashing raiders left and right, out of his path that lead to his childhood friend. '_Kel, just hang on a little longer, were coming for you.'_

_

* * *

_The twang of bowstrings filled the air around them. Men fell from their horses' arrows sprouting from their bodies. Kel and the Refugees were holding their own. 

"Lady, look out!" Looking up, the air was filled with flaming arrows. Headed toward the refugees cover,

"Everybody move!" Flames sprouted seemingly endless from the air. '_We have nowhere to hide; I have to get them back to the fort.'_ "Tobe! Get one of the enemies' horses for me to ride! Everyone run toward the fort, you'll meet Merric halfway there. Don't look back."

"What about you?" A female refugee asked while watching the sky for another attack. The group had been moving away from the inferno, to higher ground.

"I'll hold them off, until Merric and reinforces get here."

"Mylady..."

"There is no time for arguing, now go! Tobe that means you too. Don't argue with me, you can cover me from high above while you retreat."

"Lady."

Pulling her boy aside, "Tobe, they can't fight. Their not ready for this, they can shoot them from a distance but they aren't ready to face riding enemies." Looking at her boy she saw the desire to stay with her and the need to do as she says do battle, it didn't last long. "We'll cover you from up there." Handing the horse over Kel kissed her boy's forehead before pushing him toward the other refugees.

"Now go!" Turning from them, Kel jumped in the saddle and rode toward the oncoming raiders.

* * *

The walls' of New Hope were a stream of activity. Archers keeping the enemy at bay and civilians and soldiers alike running around doing what was needed to keep their fort safe, '_We can't send the convicts out, there needed to badly on the walls. I can't believe this, it's like it was all planned. Hurry up Merric; Kel can't hold them back much longer.'_ With a silent prayer to the Gods for his friend Neal returned back to his command,

"Archers fire at will!"

* * *

The horse she rode was nothing like Peachblossom, it was not trained to ride fearlessly into battle leading, it's rider to victory. No, this was a mountain pony, big, but with no idea for what to do with it's size. '_I just have to buy them a little more time.'_ Wherling the horse around and bringing her glaive up over her head, she barely blocked an attack that would have sliced her in half, instead it caused the raider's sword to slice across Kel's left temple. Moving backward she was able to make some distance between her and the four remaining Scanra raiders. Trying to shack the blood out of her left eye, Kel raised her glaive in a defensive position.

_ 'I can't hold them back for much longer. I need those reinforcements.'_ Kel's thoughts were cut short by a severe pain. She looked down to see an arrow had sprouted from her right shoulder. "Damn." Swaying in the saddle, she twirled her glaive in a motion as to hold it in the crook of her left arm. Swinging it forward she caught a coming raider on the collarbone, he lay on the ground motionless. The others give her a wide birth. '_Collecting themselves before something nasty I bet.' _

A raider moved in for a frontal attack, while another from the right. Catching her horse with his blade, the right side attacker forced Kel from her saddle. Thrown from her horse, Kel hit the ground hard, landing on her left side. She lay on the ground her glaive a few feet in front of her. It had fallen from her grip, she tried to reach it, only to have a foot land on her arm. Stifling the cry of pain that worked it's way to her throat she looked up into the face of a smiling Scanra raider.  
_ 'I have to get up, I have to fight!' _ Struggling to stand, Kel was forced back to the ground by the foot of another raider, laughing was heard from the figures that loomed above her, her glaive was picked up from the ground in front of her. She looked up into the face of the raider's leader, and then saw no more.

* * *

AN/ KEL IS NOT DEAD!!! I promise this to you, she isn't really dead. And I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but with college classes, fighting family, emergency room visits, and other things that suck it was impossible to get this chapter out sooner. I'm also sorry for the cliffy and I will try harder to get the next chapter out sooner than the last.

Now For The Thank You's

rider fleetfoot- thanks for the advice on the thoughts

Eclipsa- thanks for reading Sorry it was so late.

Lady Fae of Never Land-thank you so much for pointing out that mistake I feel so silly.

LadyKnight44- thanks for the spell check, because I am a horrible speller.

AnkokuSama- I have no idea how long this story will be but I hope you enjoy the ride.

StarlightRoses- Sorry for the last cliffy and for this one too. I like Fulcher too.


	3. A Step Closer

AN/ Sadly I don't own anything, you know, I always get depressed when I have to say this.  
Again thank you all for the reviews I grow so much from them. Now, on with the next chapter, hang on and we'll see what happens.

"New Hope's Happenings "

"A Step Closer"

* * *

"We'll make camp here for the night." Dismounting from his horse Raoul led his mount under a tree away from the rain. "If this rain let's up we should be there by late morning, I would rather continue on but I won't chance being caught by some wandering enemy in the dark."

Dom glanced at his commander, "Sir I'll post sentries around the camp."

"Right, meanwhile the rest of us will fix a cold meal and pitch tents." The sergeant moved off to pick his sentries when he was pulled called back by Raoul, "Dom, I'm sorry. I know you wanted to make it today."

"It's alright sir, I know your just as worried as the rest of us." With a sad smile the man moved away to do his task.

"He's more distraught than any of us sir, that is except maybe you sir." Connac had come up behind Raoul to help with the camp preparations.

"He really does love her."

"Yes I know Connac, and she would be treasured by him, otherwise I wouldn't approve of this. Dom may have been a player before, but with Kel I don't have to worry." Smiling one of his first real smiles since hearing the news of Maugger, Connac patted his commander on the shoulder,

"Your right sir, she would get to him way before we could do anything." Both men laughed, a pleasure that was in scarce supply right now.

"Your right, Kel can defiantly take care of herself. Now lets get these tents put up shall we."

Later that night Dom fell into his bedroll, ready for the next day to arrive so he could be with Kel and make sure that she was safe, _'And the only safe place is in my arms. Even if she doesn't feel the same way I will stay by her side, and keep her safe any way I can.'_

* * *

"Has she woken yet?" Rain was the only thing heard in the dimly lit room, the fire flicked across the room's occupents,

"No, not yet." Fanche moved from the doorway and came to rest at the foot of Kel's sleeping form. Silence consumed the room, both willing the bandaged figure on the bed to wake.

"She's so still, I was so scared when Merric brought her in."

* * *

_Flashback_

_ Horses frothed at the mouths, pushed so far past their limits, eyes white with fear. No verterin soldier would have done this to their horse except to save the life of the young women lying in Merric's arms. _

_ "Merric! Hand her to me." Bloodied and bruised, Merric passed the prone figure of Kel down to his year mate, "Please Neal, help her!" But his words were lost to the healer, dodging residents of New Hope Neal manuvered his way into headquarters and Kel's bed._

_Setting her down on to her bed, Neal turns to the healers from the refugees that had followed him, "Get that fire going, and bring me water, bandages and my bag." Turing back to her, "Kel stay awake, listen to me..." His words were cut short when struggling was heard outside the door, _

_ "Sir Nealan, Tobe refuses to leave and is trying to fight his way inside the room." _

_ "Let me go! I have to get to mylady! Lady Kel, Lady!!" Getting up from the bed, Neal opened the door and grabbed the boy by his shirt front, _

_ "Listen to me Tobe!" the boy stopped struggling surprised by Neal's yelling. "Your lady is in danger right now. She has got a big healing ahead of her and I need you to stop this nonsense." All the people in the hall stopped moving not able to take their eyes off the two in front of them. Both boy and man stared at each other, both thinking of the women on the bed in the other room.  
_

_ "I'm sorry. I'm... just." Tobe looked down to the floor and whispered, "She's the only mother I got." Looking at the young scrap of humanity in his arms Neal saw the same fear that he himself was keeping hidden, _

_ "I know Tobe, but you have to keep calm and let me do what I can, I promise you that I will do everything I can to save her." Turning from the boy Neal headed back to the room, "I am going to need Fanche to come and hold her down. That arrow isn't going to come out easy. Get her Tobe, and knock on the door when you return." _

_ "Neal, the refugees where are..." _

_ "Their fine Kel, they were all able to reach Merric and the soldiers in time, now listen to what I say, we have to remove that arrow. It's going to hurt, but you have to stay awake." Looking at Kel he could see this was going to be difficult business. She looked about ready to faint from blood loss already._

_ "I'm going to have Yuki move your shirt aside so I can get to the wound, we'll keep you covered as much as possible, Kel stay with me." With a nod to his wife Neal moved to stock the fire. A knock was heard, "Come in." Tobe followed by Fanche. Pulling them aside he whispered, "Now listen, she's in lots of pain and will be in more as soon as we start on that arrow. You all have to hold here still as much as possible. Keep her from moving while I heal her." Both men nod, and move toward the bed, "Tobe, I want you to wait in the hall. Don't you argue with me, now go."_

_Turing back to the bed Neal saw that they had Kel ready, Coming back to the bed Neal saw Kel was sweating horribly, sitting down he saw that the wound was much deeper than he first anticipated, 'Shit, this is going to be rough.' "Kel, we're going to remove that arrow, try to stay as still as possible." Nodding to the two women he looked down into Kel's face, "All right everyone ready? On three, one... two... three.  
_

_End of flashback_

* * *

"How long until she wakes?" Shaking his head to expel the memories of Kel's blood on his hands, he moved his gaze to the formidable women.

"If we keep her fever down she should wake in a few days."

"A few days! But I thought you healed her!"

"She's lost so much blood it's a miracle that she isn't with the Black God now, I'm so tapped out that I couldn't even heal a splinter. If New Hope is attacked again soon, I wont be able to help anyone."

"Yes Neal, I'm personally surprised to see you on your feet." Looking to the doorframe, Merric's form took up most of the portal, Neal couldn't help but notice that he too looked worn and ragged.

"Here to bully me off to bed I see." Neal said.

"If I must, but I'm hoping you'll have better sinse than that. Merric said moving over to Kel on the bed."Are we going to lose her Neal?

"If we can just keep her fever down, you had better set up a cot for me to sleep on." Sighing, Merric moved toward the door,

"What do you want me to tell them?" Thinking of the people that would follow Kel into battle, the people that would protect her at all cost, Neal sighed and moved up from his seat, looking at Fanche he knew they needed to keep everyone as calm possible.

"Tell them that she is healing and we must now wait it out."

* * *

AN: Hey again everyone, sorry for being MIA for so long, stuff happens. I know that most of you wanted Dom to reach New Hope in this chapter but that didn't happen, but it will, in the next chapter...i promise. Lots of exciting things will be happening soon, to many characters not just Kel and Dom.Thank you all again for the comments and all the support and patience, it means alot.OK see ya next chapter all. 


	4. Return

**AN/** I AM SO SORRY. I didn't mean to be MIA for so long. Lots of stuff has happened and I just haven't been able to get this finished at all.I have not abandoned this story I just haven't had time to work on it, but I hope that you do enjoy this chapter. I worked really hard on it. And it is not rushed so it should…(hopefully)… be really good.

Yet again I am sorry for the very long wait…Now please enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

"New Hope's Happenings"

"Return"

The stables were pretty quiet for the time of day, No wproDefangedone around save for the young boy, Tobe who feels more at home with horses than with people. Now he stood brushing the horse that had a hand in saving him from his old master. A despicable man, who beat all that worked for him. The horse was in no better mood than the boy, both with minds of worry and fear.

_' If you aren't going to do a decent job than don't bother." _Laying the brush aside, Tobe knew that his mind wasn't really on his job, it was on his Lady.

'_Peachblossom, I just don't know what to do now. She's just so weak and I'm worried. I mean, what if she doesn't…'_

Stamping his foot in irritation, the huge mount turned toward the boy, knocking him over a bit. '_Now you be quiet! My lady is made of sterner stuff than that. She'll make it. And then you can boss her around and keep her in bed, I'm sure that chew-toy of mine will want that for her.'_

'_Do you really think she'll be OK Peachblossom?'_ The horse thought back to how he first met his mistress, how she survived everything that he had thrown at her, the biting the stubborn refusals to move, foot crushing. He remembered her kind but determined hand, about their unspoken pact to not use spurs. He thought about how she saved this young two legger' that stood in front of him now.

'_Yes Tobe I do.' _

……………….

A cloud of depression lay over the Fort, all it's residence worried for the lady in Headquarters. They continued to patrol, and guarded the walls with more fervor than before, but their thoughts were divided.

"Sir, a messenger bird has arrived." Not looking behind him Merric continued to look out across the woods. Deep in thought he did not react to another summons from his soldier. "Sir, a message from the Third Company of the King's Own."

"What? Give it here." Taking the scroll from the man, Merric removed the letter from the oil slicked canvas.

_Kel, we will be arriving at New Hope, I'm traveling with the Third. I'll explain things better when we get there, but don't patrol outside your walls. Get all your people in and as many animal as you have room for. More when we arrive. And Kel, be on alert._

_-Raoul_

"When did this arrive?" Merric asked.

"About ten minutes ago by messenger bird, sir." Looking back to the canvas in his hand Merric moved toward the stairs leading to the ground.

"Call in our people from patrol a little early tonight, in about an hour, and make sure that the farmers are in on time. Also prepare for Third Company to arrive shortly. I'm going to go check on Kel."

* * *

"Neal, I have told you more than enough times that I am fine. Now let me out of this bed." Exhausting all other options but yelling, Kel was losing her Yamani calm that she was so known for.

"If you set one toe out of that bed I will have Peachblossom in here to step on them, I'm sure Tobe would happily oblique to retrieving him." Neal replied not looking up from his work. "Yuki, would you hand me my bag."

With his back turned he continued to ignored the mumbling from Kel about bad friends and other such nonsense. "Here dear. Kel he's right, you are in no condition to get out of bed yet." Yuki said.

Ruffling the sheets in irritation Kel stared at her best friend, "I thought you were suppose to be on my side Yuki."

"Not when your health is in question I'm not Kel." Yuki replied trying to settle the sheets that Kel was throwing around with her good arm. "Now Neal I'll go and retrieve the bandages, it's time to change them." Walking from the room, Yuki sent a silent prayer up to the Goddess for her two friends to hold their tempers.

"You know she's right, you can hardly move you right shoulder and even with the healing I gave you your going to be out of it for a while." When no reply was given Neal continued, "Kel you have to stay in bed and let yourself heal. If you don't heal properly your body will never be the way it once was. And then you won't be able to protect anyone."

Silence.

Finally a sigh was heard from the bed, "I know Neal but I hate just lying here, I feel useless. I'm not a help to anyone lying in bed, licking my wounds." About to reprimand her for ignoring how hurt she really was a knock was heard from the door and both occupants turned from each other to the door.

"Come in." Neal replied to the second nock, The door was opened by Merric.

"It's good to see you up Kel, we were all getting pretty worried about you." Coming to sit down by her bed, Merric caught the eye of Neal, sending him a look that they needed to talk outside of Kel's presence.

Moving from the room, Neal retrieved the bandages, swabs and ointment from Yuki asking her to bring a sleeping draught.

"Kel it's time to change your bandages." Getting up, Merric paused and asked,

"Can I stay? The civilians will string me up by my ears if I return to them without more news than I have about you."

Shacking his head, Neal agreed, "Fine but go on the other side of the curtain. Kel, I want you to drink this, it won't make you sleep but it will help with the pain of changing the bandages." After Kel downed the drink, Neal moved to begin,

Removing the outer layer, Neal saw that she was healing at a very slow rate. "Yuki, hand me the trash bin." Doing so, Yuki waited for all the bandages to be removed before she took them to the other side of the curtain to be burned.

Looking at the bin, Merric could see another testimony as to how much Kel was hurt. "Would you like something to drink Merric?" Looking up from the blood soaked whisps of fabric Merric noticed that Yuki was about to cry for her friend.

"No, I'm fine." Turning back to the curtain, he could see that Kel was flinching. Dispite the draught Neal gave her she was still in pain.

'_Gods Kel, why do you always have to be so tough for us, is it too much for you to lean on your friends for help. Or to let us know when your hurting?"_

Not being able to do anything else Merric but his head in his hands, feeling very helpless.

……………………

After two hours of bandage changing and a sleeping draught later, Kel was soundly sleeping, after watching the prone figure on the bed for a while the two men moved into her office,

Handing the letter to Neal, Merric waited for his friends' reaction. Not waiting long he saw his friend go pale under his tan. "How long ago was this letter brought?"

"Via a messenger bird about ten minutes after coming to see Kel. It's amazing what Diane can have her animals…" Merric was interrupted by an angry Neal,

"Now is not the time to talk about something so trivial!" Neal's outburst was followed by a long silence. Finally, Merric moved to the desk and sat upon it,

"I know how you feel Neal, but we have to stay calm, we've got her back. Now we must work hard to make sure this doesn't happen again."

Silence…

"I'm sorry, it's just that she's lost so much blood, She can hardly move her right arm, despite my healing. And I don't know how long it will be before she's back to normal again. I mean how do we keep her safe? We can't forbid her from leaving the fort. How are we…"

"By doing the best we can, while respecting her position." Merric replied.

"But what is going on, first the more frequent attacks, Kel getting hurt and now this letter. What does Raoul know that we don't?" Retrieving the letter from Neal's hands Merric returned it to its oiled canvas envelope.

"We wont have to wait long to find out, they should arrive anytime. I'm just worried about their reaction to how Kel is right now." Merric said.

Swallowing from nerves Neal could well imagine the reactions that the men of the Third would have, especially a certain cousin of his. Both men's inner thoughts were cut off with the fast approaching feet and the door bursting open, Tobe stood in the doorway, "Sirs, there here, the Third Company!"

Sharing a look with Merric, Neal moved away from the desk, "Thank you Tobe. Go and see to their horses now."

When the sound of the boy's steps had moved away, both men moved toward the door to confront the men who rode with Kel for four years. Looking back one last time, Neal couldn't't help but send up a silent prayer to The Goddess and Mythros.

_'Please help us keep her safe.'_

Third company rode into the gates of New Hope, relieved and with a much better attitude now that they had reached their destination. The soldiers were laughing, having teased their Sergeant earlier about his impatiens to reach their Lady Knight, by singing soppy love ballets all the way from the campsite.

Dom, having enough replied,

"Oh be quiet you bunch of chirping rabbits." Turing to his commander, "Really Sir, I thought you had more of a heart than to leave me to the mercy of these men." Laughing a great deal more than he had in a few days Raoul dismounted and turned to his Sergeant.

"Come now Dom, I believe that they just might be on to something." Hiding a blush, Dom busied himself with removing his bags from his stead. Wolset took advantage of Dom's silence,

"Now Dom, don't be so disgruntled. Come and laugh with us, My Lady would." All they heard was grumbling from the young sergeant. Looking around for at least one sympathetic look, he spied a familiar lanky form heading his way,

"Oh finally a friendly face to save me from these heathens, Sir Meathead, you have come to rescue me from these brutes, but where is our Lady? Does she not want to save little ol' me?" Laughter surrounded the men, except for Raoul who noticed the look of badly concealed pain on the young knight's face.

"Nealan!" The Third quieted quickly. Hearing something that they've never heard in their commander's voice before, Panic. "What has happened to Kel?"

Looking at the man in front of him, Neal beckoned them to follow him to Headquarters.

* * *

**AN/** Hi again….I'm sorry again for the long wait. I'm hoping that I'll now get back into the swing of things and be able to pop these things out like my ever pregnant sister does her babies. I promise to write the thank you's next time, but for now I just wanted to get this one out for all of you wonderful readers. 

Thanks again please continue to read and review. They all really help.

See ya all next time. Bye. XD


End file.
